Apology
by furufuru-chan
Summary: He felt guilty, after realizing his fault…and he just wants to apologize, but how could he? After all that he's done to her? Eren x Mikasa (EreMika)
1. Chapter 1

Okay…so first of all, this fic is my first SnK fic. Gosh, I'm so excited for the results. And, the reason why I made this is because I'm noticing Eren isn't acting very nice to Mikasa, and that's kind of annoying. I was reading fanfics connected to that issue but it's kind of OC…

So I made mine and so I hope you enjoy~ ^_^

_**Title: Apology**

**Summary: He felt guilty, after realizing his fault…and he just wants to apologize, but how could he? After all that he's done to her?**

**Pairing: Eren x Mikasa (EreMika) and a bit Jean x Mikasa**

**Author: furufuru-chan**

"Eren Jaeger, you were requested to head immediately to the Scouting Legion headquarters for you titan experiment ordered by Commander Hanji Zoe," a soldier ordered him curtly with the deep voice of his.

Eren then did his salute to the man then shouted, "Yes sir!" with his deep, strong voice. As the soldier began to run away, he stared at him. He then let out a sigh. Boy, he had been waiting for this time. To avenge his mother, to avenge humanity…and to get back their freedom…to explore what's beyond the walls. He had been dreaming for that ever since everything started. He had been focused on his goals and he will not miss any chance.

He dreamed of avenging humanity ever since he was a child, however, his passion grew stronger when her mother died during the attack of the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan on Zhiganshina District. He couldn't do anything that time, let alone Hannes, who ended up with his knees shaking when he saw the titan's face, even though he's a soldier. He promised that one day, he would wipe out all the titans, and explore the world that he has not yet seen.

Just then, cold fingertips suddenly touched his fingers. The cold sensation seemed like to walk down his spine. He then turned his head towards the person and ended up seeing Mikasa. "Mikasa?" he uttered.

Mikasa was somewhat shocked to see him react that way. She then fixed her posture and let go of his arm. She then shyly covered her face with her red scarf and had a hesitating look on her face.

"E-Eren…don't you think…" her eyes lingered, she didn't look at his eyes, neither his body, "…don't you think it's still early for you to undergo through the titan experiment?"

"Wha-? Mikasa? What are you talking about?" his voice grew a bit strong. His brows furrowed, as he went closer towards Mikasa, whom just stepped back so their faces will not get too close.

"Umm…I think it's still early for you to undergo through that experiment…since well, you just came out from the care," her meek voice kind of annoyed him, "…so I think you can't just undergo through something rough or-"

"Mikasa…!" he then said. His voice, he uses the same whenever he gets angry with her but this time, it was serious; it was dark and low. "Stop acting as though you're my mother. She's dead. And why don't you think that I'm doing this huh?" he told her with his deep, dark voice. He then stepped forward and trapped Mikasa on the wall with his arms on the side of her head.

"I'm sor-"

"No you're not!" this time, he snapped. Her meek voice, her concerned face, it just annoyed him. He doesn't like seeing her looking so weak, so vulnerable. He just wants her to be like Annie, whom he admired, and he doesn't know if he likes her already. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need your care anymore?" he snarled in front of her face.

Though it didn't look like it, something ached inside of her. She usually feels it, but this time, it's the worst. There's a lump on her throat, threatening to spill, so she bit her lip to let it in. His eyes, it raged with anger, which she hated to see. It sometimes scared her, and sometimes, it hurt her.

"I…understand," it was all she could say. "I'm sorry Eren…" she managed to spill out.

She looked heartbroken by all that he said. Her eyes lost its attractive shine, and turned into a gloomy one. Her face has become pale; it has lost its rosy cheeks also. Her red scarf covered her chin. He couldn't see her glossy lips, but he's sure, it turned paler than usual.

"I think…I better go now."

Mikasa then avoided his gaze, then walked silently. None of them said anything. The clicking of her boots echoed through the aisle when she got farther. Somehow, he felt bad about all that he said. He felt like apologizing.

"Mi…"he hesitated. He let out a groan, annoyed because of his hesitation. "Mikasa! Wait!" he shouted through the corridor. She turned around, her expression didn't change.

"You're going to be late now, Eren." She told him, her voice still the same, but he could still feel it, there's some sadness about it. She then gave him the warm smile she rarely uses, then she headed down to her business.

He tightened his fists. Because somehow, he couldn't even say something to her. He couldn't even…apologize.

She was in a corner between two buildings, her arms wrapped around her knees. She doesn't like being weak. But in some way, she couldn't help it. This was the first time she has done something like this. She wondered why she felt so bad about earlier even though it's not the first time he did something like this to her?

"Mikasa?" a familiar voice called out to her.

_Jean?_

"Oi, Mikasa. What are you doing in there all alone?" Jean called out again. This time, he decided to walk towards her.

_No…please don't._

She pleaded inside her head. How could she tell him about why is she here? How could she explain to him about what happened to her earlier.

_Make excuses._

She thought about that. But she couldn't even think about it. She couldn't process something in her head to make a convincing excuse.

She then felt Jean's hand on her shoulders. She couldn't help but to look up at him. His amber-brown eyes possessed curiosity and a bit concern; and she knows, it will get stronger a little later, when she shows weakness. Because why? Why can't she even one single excuse? She couldn't anything but keep her mouth shut.

She avoided his gaze. He let go of her shoulder. He then held her hand arm and tried to push her gently.

"Mikasa, stand up," he told her. He tugged at the sleeves of her shirt.

Willingly, Mikasa stood up without complaining or what, which made Jean even more curious and concerned.

"Hey, Mikasa, tell me what's wrong."

She did not say anything. _Just keep with it..._

"Oi Mikasa. Do you hear me?"

_He'll get…_

He tightened his grip on her arm. "Oi Mikasa…!"

_…tired of it soon._

"Oi Mikasa!" he then slightly shouted. "It's because of that asshole again, right?" Hearing the word 'asshole' showed Eren on her mind.

The look on her eyes assured him that it's Eren again.

His amber-brown eyes now raged with annoyance. "Ne, Mikasa, I know you like him. I only know a little a bit about your past, but I think it's a big deal for you to stick to him like that. But don't you think, he's being harsh to you already?" he suppressed the anger in his voice now.

"…"

"I heard Eren shouting earlier and I paid it no attention, but I never thought it was you. I'm not the type of person whom is just barging in…but…"

_Should I speak up? Because I'll feel better…but that will cause him trouble._

**a/n: So…it still hasn't ended yet. O_O tell me first yer reviews. Okay, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She decided she won't tell him…even if she really wanted to. She knows she would feel a lot better if she did, but she will do it for everyone's sake. She doesn't want it to grow larger.

"I'm not the type of person whom is just barging in..but, I think it's time for me to know what's happening now; and I think I already know it." He says as he looks at the sky. "It's all because you've been too attached to him."

He then turned his gaze towards her. "But I think he's getting too far." His eyes are serious, and it startled Mikasa. It means it would lead to something she doesn't want to.

"No Jean!" she then exclaimed, she needs to change the topic. "I-it's not what you think…!"

"Ha?" Jean then said. His head tilted with his brows furrowed. (author: if you can imagine what I can)

"He's just talking to…" she couldn't say something. She needs to think of it fast or else she'd look suspicious and funny at the same time.

"He's just talking to a soldier!" she then finally managed to spill out.

"What the?" Jean could only say; his eyes filled with confusion.

Then the air between them became awkward. No one spoke, but then Jean broke the silence.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

She then felt a sick feeling on her stomach. She has failed. But she herself understands why. She couldn't even make a believable excuse. She has always kept her cool. But now, she has messed up because of the pressure.

"No-"

He then pushed her on brick wall, his hands cupping her shoulders then shaking them. "Why do you have to be so persistent on hiding him? Aren't you hurt of what he does to you? Huh?"

"…"

"Oi, Mikasa...! This isn't time for joking! Speak up! Tell me exactly what happened!"

"He got angry at me for telling him he's too weak to undergo through the titan experiment…" she then finally spoke. Jean was a bit taken aback, but then he proceeded to listening to her.

"I told him he's still out for a few days from the care, so I think his body is still too weak to go through it…" her voice grew gloomier. "but when I did, he got furious at me."

"Bastard…" he muttered.

"Ne, Jean, please don't get angry at him anymore, it's just…he's…" she didn't finish it.

He let out a sigh. "Yeah…I know. It's just, he's getting too far already."

She was searching for Eren, after knowing that the titan experiment was over. She searched on the headquarters for him. She kept on bumping onto the Scouting Legion soldiers. Everyone was busy; so is she, but in a different way.

"Uh, sir?" she asked one soldier. The soldier turned his head angrily to her; she paid it no attention. "Have you seen Eren?"

"Huh? That titan kid?" he said lazily.

Hearing it made her furious, but she kept her cool. "Y-yes…"

The soldier scratched his head in an idle way. "Nah…I didn't see him. We went out after guiding Commander Hanji Zoe, we've got no interest in that _monster_, anyway…"

Eren is not a monster; everyone knows that. He has saved lives, but still, people believe he is. And it made her angry.

"Don't call him a monster, sir," she says; her voice serious.

It made the man turn his head his head towards her in an interested look. "Hah? What did'ja say? Hah?"

"I said don't call him a monster. He has saved lives, yet you still say that." She says, her voice getting darker.

"Meh…I don't care about those what you say. Captain Levi could beat him, so what's helpful about him by the way?" he said in a lazy tone, "he's got a titan inside him and we don't even know his limits. Like the time he has punched Mikasa Acker-"

He paused. He turns. He looked closely at her. His eyes blinking. It was just a few seconds until he realizes who's in front of him.

"A-Aaaah! M-Mikasa Ack-Ackerman! I'm sorry!" he then did his salute to show respect. His voice stuttered and he couldn't give hey an eye contact. "I-I never knew you were Ackerman!"

She looked at him, her eyes no interest on him anymore. "Pardon me," she salutes at the man, "I've got to look for him now, sir."

She then left the man, with his salute still on his chest.

Mikasa looked for him more. The sun was setting, yet she still couldn't find him. But there is still one place left to look. _The walls_.

It was the only place she still haven't checked. If she still couldn't find him, she'll get worried sick. With her hopes up, she gripped the handle of her 3DMG and went up the wall as the gas pushes her up.

She steps on the hard cement of its surface. Her eyes focused on one thing. All she wants to say was to shout his name.

She couldn't help but run towards him, as If she'll gonna lose him. "Eren!"

He turns his head towards her, the sun beaming on his face. "Mikasa?" he calls out.

Hearing his voice sent waves of relief on her. Eren really is here.

She then sits beside him, making him look at her. "Eren, what have you been doing up here?" she asks.

He turns his head towards the light. "I'm just taking a rest. And I've been thinking of what would happen in the future. If we will find out about what father has hidden on our basement. If there would still be titans, or not. I don't know if I can save humanity," his voice was calm and serene, she hasn't heard it for a long time.

So she listens closely at him. She doesn't want it to be interrupted. These moments are rare.

"But I would try my best to do so…because I badly want to go outside, to explore what's beyond these walls…so I've been focused on my goals. But it seems like I hurt someone."

It gave chills to her spine. No, she doesn't want Eren to remember what happened before. She doesn't want to give him a headache. But, a part of her wants to hear what he's going to say next. That part of her was happy to hear what he said.

"Mikasa, I'm sorry about earlier. I think I've been too rough on you," he says, not taking his eyes from the warm colors spread across the sky. But she looked at him closely, her eyes widened.

"After all that you've done for me, I still did that to you." His voice was soft; it was full of remorse. And she hated to see him like that. "I want to say sorry…but I couldn't even apo-"

She stops him by holding his hand. She makes him turn towards her. Now, she has his attention. She needs to say everything she wanted to say.

"Eren, no matter how many times you do that to me, I'll try to be okay," her voice soft and comforting, "no matter how rough, no matter what the circumstances are, I'll try to be okay…" her face was hit by the warm light. Her features were soft; her eyes beamed by the sunlight. She wanted to say it.

But she only gives him her most beautiful smile, the rarest smile she gives.

And both of them knew the meaning of it.

_That's because I loved you, Eren._

**a/n: aww…that's so sweet. Oi, I wish I haven't made them OC or what. Geee! Tell me what's in your mind, okay? And you know it already. REVIEW! Meh…to all who read this, please say something…don't exit it after reading it without reviewing.**

**Or…just make this your favorite story! *charms* **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
